Don't Look Away
by EmberElf
Summary: They're just playing around... but what happens when what he says strikes a chord? A twincest oneshot.


Hey everyone! Super special awesome oneshot coming to you from... ME! :D Oh yes! And if anyone bothers to read my boring profile, this is the vague story I was speaking of. ;D

This particular oneshot has warning, I suppose. Their are mentions of **violence, slight blood, and incest **(aka, twincest).

Ohohoho, yes, that's what makes my story. I apparently can't write things without violence in them o.o

Please read on and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or UTAU or YAMAHA** or anything really super awesome like that.

* * *

Their calm night together had begun in a normal fashion. However, a certain disagreement had turned the two against each other, and a certain blonde male whipped out an arm length, black revolver with a small engraving of bass clef on the handle. His finger rested on the stark black, metal material of the trigger.

Unfazed, a similar female pulled a waist high flame thrower- seemingly out of nowhere- and recieved an expected response from her counterpart.

"What the-? That's not fair! That's totally unfair! You've been holding out on me, haven't you?" the boy protested Crap, when did you get that?"

"About two days ago," the girl replied nonchalantly, gazing at her brother with a smirk of victory. "Remember that kid we met back in the town? I stole it off of him after termination."

"How in the world did you manage that?" her twin asked incredulously.

"I suppose in a similar fashion that we are in now..."

"You lured him into the forest?" the boy saw his sister's lip quirk to the side and a slight nod of her head.

However, the male musician missed his chance to respond, and was interrupted by a change in the sound barrier. The shot reverberated through the air as the twins spun to see the unexpected attacker. The twins suddenly registered the vulnerable aspect of their location, something that now seemed too late to think twice about.

The grassy clearing the two were standing in was basked by the a full moon light, long grass nipped at the twins' ankles and flowers once rich with hues of purple, red, and yellow were dyed a deep blue. However, surrounding this clearing was a now dark forest, light unable to penetrate the thick foliage.

Seeing nothing, the small blonde boy anxiously fussed with his black tie, and straightened his matching black vest. The sleeves on his white collared long- sleeved shirt was messily rolled up to his elbows. Finishing off his handsome exterior was a pair of iron- pressed black slacks. His hair was pulled up in his signature short pony tail, and finishing straightening his tie, the shota peered back into the forest.

The girl he was with was dressed in a slightly unprofessional way, practically the opposite her brother. On her head was her ever present white bow, though this time coupled with a pair of sunglasses with wings on the side, pushed into her hair similar to a headband. She wore a sapphire halter top bikini, paired with matching bottoms, though they were covered by cuffed black shorts. Looking harmless in this attire, the blonde reinforced her violent nature with a large sniper gun slung across her back. Not to mention the already drawn flame thrower at her side. Finishing off her outfit was a pair of black boots, loose near the top and reaching to about her knee.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde female asked as a familiar figure stepped out from behind a large oak.

"Oh you know... A little bit of this, a little bit of that..." a high soprano responded.

"M- Miku!" stuttered the pony-tailed teenage boy.

"Ohohoho~ I'm sorry to interrupt your spat. You two having a final showdown?" a teal twin-tailed girl waltzed closer to the pair, and glanced up at the high moon. "It's a great night." She smiled and placed her right hand behind her head, letting it settle on the thick, over-sized, black rocket launcher thrown across her back. The weapon was enormous, almost reaching the ground in height, and looking as if it easily could weigh over a ton. However, if this was so, the newly arrived girl was not showing any difficulty in walking or standing. And as if the bazooka wasn't enought to scare someone away, the girl held two handguns in each fist.

The aqua teen wore a distinctive helmet, stereotypical blue with her signature leek painted on the right side. A steel blue eyeshield also adorned this helmet, but at the moment was pushed up from her eyes, letting the two twins take in the full intensity of her gaze.

She shifter her weight onto her right foot, which was clothed with a sleek, black thigh high boot. On her thigh was also a holster, adding another small gun to her collection of fire power.

"You wouldn't be planning on going all out, would you?" Miku giggled slightly, but suddenly snapped her gaze to the other female. "Oh, Rin! Where did you get that?" she asked, practically bursting with "need-to-know". Rin eyed the large weapon that was leaning against her hip that the other girl was speaking of.

"Oh this? Just a little thing I picked off a guy in town," she glanced at her brother from the corner of her eyes, and noted how a pang of jealousy run through her. She could see her brother practically drooling at the sight of Miku. Rin's left eye narrowed slightly as the corner of her mouth raised in a grimace. Quickly suppressing her reaction, the blonde sighed internally, not blaming her brother for his infatuation.

The cyan girl was dressed fairly tantilizing, a sort of strategical distraction to those full of testosterone. Her short dark black shorts that would hardly have passed a fingertip test were paired with a dark bikini top, trimmed in blue and tied in the front.

The only difference in their outfits, Rin soon realized, was how the well endowed Miku could wear her choice in clothing.

Frustrated at this new finding, the blonde girl pulled a hand gun from a thigh holster, quickly aimed and shot.

The bullet sliced through the air as the two unsuspecting widened their eyes. Soon after, the scantily dressed blue haired girl slumped to the crisp, spring green grass, successfully dying it to a dark red. Her death had been a quiet one, unable to make a sound because of the quick draw and shot, except for the sound of her impact to the ground and metal clanging together.

The blonde's twin brother stood for a moment, staring at the growing pool of liquid, and his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "R-r-r- RIN!" he shouted, apparently shocked at the outcome. "Look what you've done? W- what _have _you done? You just-! Why would you-" the blonde shota was cut short by another loud shot, professionally aimed without hesitation on the trigger.

His mouth gaped, and his lips moved to form words that weren't being vocalized. He fell backwards and landed with a slight thump against the dirt and grass, and in a similar fashion to the cyan, the liquid of his life began seeping out of his wound.

The single surviving blonde smirked proudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The male twin of the two recoiled suddenly, wrapping his arms around the virtual reality helmet adorning his head.

After a moment, his eyes focused on his female twin. She, like him, was still wearing her black and yellow school uniform. However, contrary to their appearances, she was still wearin a similar grey and green helmet. Wires connected to a small console or silver, which in turn traced back to a medium screen television.

The forest scene he had once been a part of was displayed, and Miku's and his own pixelized bodies laid strewn in the clearing, bleeding in a slightly realistic fashion. He turned his attention back to his sister, and thoroughly pissed at the passed events, ripped off her own helmet.

For a moment, she blinked, regaining focus and allowing her pupils to dialate to proper sizze. Then, she turned slowly to her mirrored sibling.

"What. In. The. Name. Of. All. That. Is. Good. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" she asked calmly through clenched teeth.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ thinking?! Killing me off like that!"

"Hey, I was just playing the game-" the girl defensively lifted her arms, palms facing her brother.

"Not to mention Miku, too! You're crazy! You're ballistic! You're... you're...!"

"AWOL?" the blonde girl suggested, leaning back to rest her back on the bed behind her. The girl could hear her brother stand to leave, but heard- and partially felt- him fall back onto the bed. Surprised, she looked over the sheets at her fallen sibling.

"Agh! My foot fell asleep!"

"So much for your dramatic exit," the blonde on the floor smirked at her brother.

"Oh, shut up!" the boy playfully jabbed, letting the girl know that she was forgiven for the game incident. "But honestly... why did you kill me?" the boy on the bed shifted slightly from his laying position to let his eyes meet with hers.

"Oh!" the twin girl hadn't expected such a question right away. "I, um, well-" _Why did I kill them? _she attempted to think quickly. _It was... because of Miku. And the way that Len- _she swallowed and cast her eyes to the floor _-looked at her. _Her face fell, and she flushed deeply as another realization hit her, unlike the one that occurred during the game. Her vision blurred slightly, and she could feel hot tears threatening to bubble up and escape her large eyes.

"Rin? Are you okay?" her concerned twin sat up quickly in the now unmade bed.

The blonde across from him ran her arm across her closed cerulean eyes, brushing away now falling tears. "I- I'm fine!" she rushed, choking on the sudden, overwhelming sadness.

She got to her feet in an instant, reflexes working and wishing to be out of the room. The atmosphere was difficult to stand, even though she had been the one to create it. However, sensing her sudden movement, Len grasped Rin's wrist firmly, effectively pulling her next to him on the bed they once shared in their youth. Embracing her tightly, he started to feel his twin's tears soak through his white, uniform shirt. Her hands wrapped and latched tightly around his waist, seeking comfort that was being given.

"Listen... if this is about my being angry about dying-"

"No!" Rin abruptly cut him off, tearing her face from his chest. "It's just that..." she stuttered, looking down once more at the wrinkled sheets. A soft hand touched her chin gently, raising it back to meet the aquamarine gaze.

"Just...?" the blonde boy prodded quietly.

Flushing a deeper shade of rose, Rin's eyes flooded once more with unwelcome water. Her male twin brushed a few tears away from her eyes with his pointer finger.

"You have really gorgeous eyes," he commented with his finger poised above her cheek.

"Idiot!" she responded hitting his chest with her right palm. "You have the same eyes!"

"That doesn't matter," Len responded, his voice dropped to a slight whisper. Rin opened her mouth to refute his response, but was silenced by a gentle press against her lips. Her eyes opened a fraction wider at the blonde across from her.

His lips were warm and hungered, though gentle against her own. Rin soon found herself closing her own eyes, pressing her full lips against his and tilting her head to the right to deepen their first kiss.

Len placed his palms onto her shoulders, pressing her down on the soft bed, breaking contact for a quick breath. One knee on either side of her thighs, he placed his hands on her waist, and let her tangle her hands in his hair.

After breaking apart from the momentous first, the two stared at each other with tell-tale eyes. Finding her voice, Rin began to speak, her arms wrapped around her brother's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." the blonde above her smiled.

"Good thing too, otherwise this would've had an awkward aftermath."

* * *

Sha! And that's it. ;D I hope you enjoyed, because this was a little difficult to write. I mean, just like Moritz doesn't do sadness, I don't do romance. Unless anyone thinks that I should. Ahahaha.

Guys, as you can tell I can't not kill something in a story. Apparently. (For anyone that read my House M.D. fic, there is a violent second chapter that I haven't written. o.o) What else... what else... Um. I took Miku, Len and Rin's outfits from a PV. Miku and Rin's are easy to guess, but Len's might be a bit difficult for some ;D

Please, please, please let me know what you think. I think romance is difficult to write, especially if you're immature. Like me. The entire time writing this I was so distracted!

My original draft had Rin confessing her love and blah blah blah. But I was like, "Man, would she really do that? I mean, I might, but I don't think that's really Rin..." So to add to my distraction, I got to thinking how I would profess my love to Len. And wrote this.

* * *

One fine day, Len and Rin Kagamine were walking down the downtown city streets. The sun was high in the sky, and birds were flitting about. It seemed as if nothing could harm this day for the twins. After meeting their neighbor Teto Kasane for a late brunch, the twins were off to the park to meet their dear friend Miku Hatsune.

However, as the two passed an alley, notoriously nicknamed "Shota Cat's Hideaway", they were cut off by a certain author jumping out from the darkness. The two jumped back from this unknown attacker, and exchanged glances of fright.

The author, also called Kara in some circumstances, made eye contact with both famous twins before focusing on the male. Her eyes narrowed slightly as the twins made confused faces towards each other. Without breaking eye contact, Kara managed to back up slowly to a safer distance before crouching down in a starting block position.

Taking off into a full out sprint, the girl yelled "I LOVE YOU!" and tackled the freaked out male to the ground.

* * *

And that's what would probably happen. Fer sure. Aight, so let me know what you guys think, and if I should do the "100 themes" Challenge involving the twins. And all their adventures may or may not or may partially involve twincest. ;D


End file.
